Console Commands (Skyrim)/Followers
The following page is dedicated to creating custom followers via console commands and a list of potential characters for the conversion. Briefing Most NPCs can be converted into followers if one has their factions and relationship rank altered, since their AI is tied to the factions they are. This allows you to convert character with special service (e.g. blacksmith, spellcasters, unique NPCs) into your followers. Alternatively, you can create your own follower and spouse via Creation Kit if you have a matching character voice set with follower option. Creating Follower Via Console Commands By placing character, alternating relationship rank and modifying factions via Console Commands, some NPCs can be converted into followers by force. *Step 1: Searching for NPCs, can be town NPC or character with race as the names: Dealer, Hroki, Wood Elf, High Elf, etc. - help "Wood Elf" 0 *Step 2: Place the NPC at your desired location, it'll set as their homes: player.placeatme 1 *Step 3: modify his/her relationship rank: setrelationshiprank 4 *Step 4: modify player's relationship rank: player.setrelationshiprank 4 *Step 5: add to player ally faction: addfac 5384d 4 (Player Ally Faction is required for some hostile characters, you may add Marriage Factions also) *Step 6: remove hostile factions: removefac (Bandit Ally Faction and Warlock Ally Faction, mostly) *Step 7: remove aggression actor value: SetAV Aggression 0, may be required on some NPCs defaultly corpses such as Bosmer Bandit (000328DC) *Step 8: set essential status: setessential # (0 is non-essential, 1 is essential) *Step 9: set dedicated home faction i.e. Whiterun Breezehome Faction (98B13) by typing addfac 98b13 4 *Step 10: resurrect the NPC if it's killed due to the NPC being NPC being hostile before, by typing resurrect *Step 11: modify inventory: item *Step 12: ask him/her to be your follower *Sometimes the follower option might be gone after marriage or death under this condition. **Solution: use setrelationshiprank 4 and player.setrelationshiprank 4 command to resolve this problem. P.S. not guaranteed to work on all NPCs, it only works on NPC summoned via character model Base ID instead of radiant ID, does not work on randomly generated hostile NPCs as well as deceased characters (except Valie). Example Tutorial of converting hostile NPC into follower (Tested on Dealer) setrelationshiprank refID 4 player.setrelationshiprank refID 4 addfac 5c84d 4 addfac 5a1a4 4 addfac 19809 4 removefac e0cd9 removefac e0cda removefac e0cdb setav aggression 0 setessential BaseID 1 resurrect This only works on NPCs summoned via Base ID, but not Reference ID. Character Model Generation Mechanics Characters IDs are identified via specified number and letter formation to distinguish between Character Model ID and Radiant ID, the following is an example: *Bandits are generated with radiant character Base ID or Ref ID, while their base ID can be uncovered in Console Commands by typing help. *The first two number determines their character type (Bandit Rank), the third letter determines character type (D: class, D: design, E: encounter/radiant). *The fourth number determines the variant's race (e.g. 6 is always Bosmer) while the fifth one determines facial variants. e.g. 39D67 will always spawn bosmer female. *While radiant characters' fourth number can be letter as well, this avoids using the same Base ID so the AI won't be bugged. *All bandits models are generated within the same BaseIDs, therefore their facial features are not entirely generated randomly. *With the exception of TreasCorpseBanditWoodElfFemale, her Base ID does not follow this rule, although she can still be generated with radiant characters. What to convert The following are recommended to convert into followers: *Characters with its race as its names - their AI and inventory can be toggled freely without suffering any consequences *Citizens - some provides services which are handy, especially merchants and blacksmiths. *Spellcasters - they provide decent ranged attack or conjured creatures to assist you, a notable example includes Alva. *Bandits - Unlike most enemies, they do provide follower service after conversion. *Vampires - They also provide follower options as well, oddly, female vampires summoned via Vanilla Version Template Base ID often interact with other female NPCs nearby actively, except Alva. *Characters with "EvenTone" and "YoungEager" voice set can mostly be converted into followers. What not to convert The following are not recommended to convert into followers: *Necromancers, they do not provide follower service, however one may summon and convert them for vanity purpose. *Thalmor agents, they do not provide follower service as well. *Hold Guard, they do not provide follower dialogues and they always respawn. *Characters with "ElfHaughty", "Commoner", "Commander" voice set do not contain follower option. *Unique NPCs without dialogues (Harkon, Miraak, etc.) *NPCs with unique voice actors (Ancano, Elenwen, etc.) *Character models made for projecting Daedric Prince voices (Voice of Namira, Molag Bal, Azura, etc) *Randomly generated characters. *Characters involving quest prior to completion. *Creatures and Undead. *Deceased characters. List of potential character for custom follower conversion Merchants These characters provide shop services. Spellcasters These characters served as spellcasters, decent on ranged attacks, while some are defaultly hostile and requires one to modify their factions first. Melee Class & Archers These characters generally have good armor and use weapons effectively, while some are defaultly hostile and requires one to modify their factions first. Citizens These characters can be found at town and can be converted into followers, they do not have good stat, but easy to be modified. Unique Characters Characters either having unique dialogue or unique voice actors. Trivia See Also *Console Commands (Skyrim) *Console Commands (Skyrim)/Factions Category:Skyrim: Console Commands Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Skyrim: Stubs Category:Skyrim: Lists